A Look at the Future
by Spush
Summary: What happens when you stick four kids from 1899 in the year 2005? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies (though it would be nice) but any added characters are mine.

The fearless leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, Spot Conlon, stood gazing out across the expanse of ocean, thinking to himself.

_I'm 17 already. _He thought.

Mr. James, the owner of the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House, had so rudely pointed that out to him earlier that day.

"You need to start looking for a real job; get a life. You know you can't stay here forever." Mr. James words rang in his head.

"I wonder what this ocean will look like a hundred years from now?" Spot wondered.

The gentle waves licked the shore and rocked the harbor. The water, iridescent blue, shown proudly against the horizon. The gulls flew stealthy overhead scanning for food.

Spot loved to look at the ocean. He enjoyed its calm, seclusion and got a thrill out of its destructive power. He recalled when his mother would have picnics along the sandy shores and he could play in the water for hours and go home sun burnt. Whenever the wind blew against his cheek he could feel his mother's loving warmth.

"Spot!" A voice broke through his thoughts.

Spot turned around to see his pal from Manhattan, Racetrack Higgins, running toward him.

"'ey, Spot! Jackie-boy needs youse up at da lodge. He's havin' some problems 'n' needs an experts' opinion." Race said, popping a cigar in his mouth.

Spot sighed and walked past Race, "Again?"

Race nodded as he caught up with Spot and fell into step next to him.

'Can't Jackie-boy run a lousy Newsie gang on his own?' Spot thought furiously.


	2. Chapter 2

Furiously, Kid Blink plunged the stubborn toilet, but inspite of all his efforts, the water kept on flowing. He tried so hard to fix the stupid thing, yet everytime someone used it, it did this.

"Stupid thing! Drain already!" he stated angrily under his breath.

"Havin' trouble dere, Skipper?" Mush asked sarcastically coming up behind Blink.

Growling, Blink swung the plunger at Mush's head. Mush ducked and Bumlets, who had come in, got a face-full of toilet water.

"Aaaauugh!" Bumlets exclaimed.

Mush and Blink bust out laughing.

"I don't hear youse boys plumbing!" came the voice of Spot.

The three boys quickly stopped laughing as the Brooklyn newsie came up behind Bumlets.

"Now, wha's da problem here fellas?" Spot asked.

"Da sky is fallin', Spot." Blink responded sarcastically, but tried to sound serious.

Glaring, Spot stepped up to Blink and got in his face.

"Youse gotta attitude, Blink? Youse betta…"

Blink didn't listen to Spot; he had Spot's lectures memorized 'cause he'd had to listen to them so much. Staring aimlessly at Spot, Blink noticed a tiny green spec on Spot's tooth.

'How long has dat been dere?' he thought to himself.

"Hey guys!" Mush's voice broke Blink's green-spec-on-Spot's-tooth thoughts, "Is da toilet suppose ta do dat?"

Blink, Spot, and Bumlets all gazed into the toilet to see what Mush was taking about. In the bottom of the toilet a black spot was growing. The boys stared, transfixed by the spot. Soon, it became as large as the toilet bowl and a strong wind erupted from it. The boys stepped back as the wind blew in their faces. The wind became stronger and started to pull the boys into the spot.

"What the heck's goin' on?" Bumlets shouted, but his words were lost in the strong wind.

One by one the four newsies were sucked into the spot in the toilet.

"Hey guys! Jack said to…" Itey stopped and looked around the empty washroom, "Guys? Hello? Hey guys, where'd you go?" Confused, he turned and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Splash! Thunk! Wack! Bam!

Mush groaned as the world around him came into focus. He was in a bathroom in what appeared to be some rich guys house. It was very clean and smelt really good.

'Like vanilla and lavender.' Thought Mush as he realized what the good smell was.

He looked around and realized he was in a small washbowl. When a sharp pain erupted in his back and his vision blurred. He pulled himself out of the sink and discovered his back had been shoved into the faucet.

Hearing a groan, he turned and laughed as he caught sight of Blink and Spot. Blink had landed on the toilet and his butt had fallen into the open bowl.

On the floor, Spot had apparently landed in the trash and caused it to tip over, spilling the contents all over himself.

"Cheese it, Mush!" Blink glared at him as he tried to pull himself out of the toilet.

"'ey, where's Bumlets?" Spot asked, brushing all the trash off him.

"In here."

Mush, Blink, and Spot looked at the shower as the curtain opened and Bumlets stepped out.

"I think I hit my head." Bumlets said as he rubbed his forehead, where a big red spot stood out on his skin.

The bathroom door swung open and a teenage girl froze in the doorway and stared at the four boys. She had long brown hair with blonde highlights, and her green eyes showed that she was shocked at the sight of the four boys in her bathroom.

"Hey, Nicole. What's wrong?" came another girls voice from behind the girl in the doorway.

"We can explain." Mush said, taking a step toward the girl, whom he assumed was Nicole.

Nicole screamed and slammed the door on Mush. The boys could her voices on the other side of the door.

After a few minutes the door opened again and another girl stood there with a baseball bat in her hands. This girl had black hair with the tips died a light gray. Her fierce brown eyes made the boys think she would use the bat if she needed and wouldn't hesitate.

"What are you doing here?" the girl said and Mush realized it was the same girl whose voice they had heard earlier.

"If you lower the bat, we can all talk and we'll explain ourselves." Bumlets said calmly to the girl.

Nicole came up behind the other girl, "Let 'em talk, Gabriel."

Gabriel lowered the bat slowly and motioned the boys to follow her. The boys let out a sigh of relief and walked out of the bathroom.

They stepped out into a hallway and were lead down a set of stairs into a living room. Mush stopped as he looked around at the living room. There were weird looking boxes all over. One was big and had a shiny screen on it with buttons along the bottom. Music was coming from another box that had a smaller screen that had numbers across it.

"It's a torture chamber!" Blink whispered to Mush.


End file.
